I Fight for Me
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: No one ever thought that it would happen, but it has. Now the gang has been caught up in a horror like no other. Join the seven and theirs friends as they fight for survival in the zombie apocalypse. AU Story.
1. Credits

_Credits_

I Own _**NOTHING**_

I only own the plot of the story

The characters belong to Rick Riordan

The only thing I own is the plot of the story everything else belongs to their rightful owners


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Death.

What is death you ask? Well I'll tell you!

Death is where loved ones mourn the passing of a life. The end of a journey.

Where the deceased make their way up to heaven.

Not where your loved ones come back as flesh eating monsters.

Or better known as

.

.

.

Zombies! 

Follow the story of a group of young adults throughout their journey as they survive the Zombie Apocalypse. Or at least try to.

Piper Mclean, a young news reporter who doesn't know what to do. She's stuck in the news station with a herd of zombies currently trying to break down the door. She has no idea about what's going on or where her friends and family are. All she really knows is that her half-sister, Drew, is a zombie and is currently trying to eat her.

Annabeth Chase, best friend of Piper, architect, and girl who's hiding a secret. Can she live long enough to keep this secret safe? After all in a few months this secret will start showing. If you know what I mean.

Leo Valdez, a wannabe playboy and mechanic with a dark past and even darker secret . The only people who knows what this secret is are himself, Piper, and Annabeth. Just as he finally overcomes his past the Apocalypse starts. Just his luck.

Jason Grace, a police officer trying to find his girlfriend, Piper, and keeping his family alive. But that's kind of hard with a family full of stubborn people who won't admit to needing help. Oh and to top it all off he had just bought a ring.

Percy Jackson, an Olympic gold medal swimmer turned police officer, attempting to find his girlfriend, Annabeth, and friends. Oh, if only it was that easy. Then again it is the apocalypse, nothing's easy.

Hazel Levesque, a second-grade teacher with a mysterious half-brother, Nico, and a gentle boyfriend (Frank), she is also a girl that is currently trapped in a closet with a school full of man eating zombified children.

Frank Zhang, a soldier attempting to reach his girlfriend, Hazel, before the 'infection' reaches her; but will he be too late? After all he has a tough choice to make, help save his country or the love of his life.

Nico Di Angelo, a forensic anthropologist, person who studies and examines dead bodies for the police, with a newly deceased older sister and a younger half-sister. Oh, and did I mention his newly deceased older sister is on the other side of the bathroom door, currently attempting to break in and eat him. Does Nico have the guts to kill the person who raised him, or will he be eaten by her instead?

Will Solace, a trauma surgeon, whose only wish in life was to help others. But now he has to make a choice. Try and save the man who caused the apocalypse or look the other way. This is the time where Will's faith in humanity is put to the test. But will he make the right choice?

Thalia Grace, a cop and loving older sister. Though her major flaw is her stubbornness. That stubbornness just landed her in a really bad situation. If her city is to become a victim of the zombie apocalypse, then she'll fall right alongside of it.

Calypso, the runaway ex-girlfriend of a drug lord. She was just trying to start over when, as luck would have it, the apocalypse happened. But maybe the end of the world isn't so bad when she has new found friends and her cute savior to call family.


	3. The Beginning of the End

_The Beginning of the End_

* * *

 ** _Piper McLean_**

Piper McLean awoke to a light snore echoing throughout her bedroom. Slowly she turned onto her side, admiring the peaceful face of her lover.

It was times like these she loved most. Those short moments where there was no work to get done, no friends to annoy, no worries. Those short peaceful moments where it was just her and Jason. Taking a quick glance at the clock she realizes the time and, reluctantly, gets out of her warm comfy bed. Dragging her feet to the bathroom she jumps into the shower, the hot water relaxing her stressed out muscles.

After a few moments a figure, unknowing to her, appears on the other side of the curtain. A set of hands quietly reach into the shower grabbing Piper.

Piper screams, quickly turning around to see her offenders face. Only to see the face of her lover Jason Grace, laughing like giving her a heart attack was the funniest thing in the world. Playful anger flashes across her face. Reaching up she pounds onto Jason's chest.

"Jason, you jerk, it's not funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But Piper the look on your face was so worth it."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

And so, the two lovers carried on unsuspecting of the tragedy that was soon to take place. Their lives would never be the same again.

* * *

 ** _Annabeth Chase_**

Annabeth was freaking out. She doesn't know what to do. An entirely new feeling for one of the smartest girls you'll ever meet.

For the past couple of weeks, she's been feeling strange. Nausea, vomiting, cravings, fatigue, a strange distaste towards certain foods; all telltale signs of pregnancy. Though she had to be sure. So that's how Annabeth ended up here in aisle nine of the local pharmacy.

Aisle nine was very peculiar to her. The condoms, pregnancy test, diapers and formula were all located in the same aisle. From the order of . . .

1.) I'm being safe

2.) To I think I'm in some serious trouble

3.) To, I'm screwed

What geniuses thought that putting the preventive care, I think I'm pregnant, and I'm pregnant all in the same aisle was a good idea; well the world will never know.

Anyway, Annabeth carried on and bought 20 pregnancy test. After all a girl could never be too sure, right?

After buying the sticks that would determine her fate, and getting very sympathetic looks from the 80-year-old cashier, Annabeth raced home. Going against every moral she had about speeding. She just needed to know what fate had in store for her.

* * *

 ** _Leo Valdez_**

Leo wasn't normal. He was obsessed with the very thing that took away the only person he ever truly loved.

Leo's mother was killed in a house fire. He never quite got over her death. Only just this year was he able to start living his life. But that didn't mean he still didn't feel guilty. After all the only person who ever truly cared about him was his mother and she died because of him.

One day as a child Leo's life was turned upside down. His mother was safe but when she realized that her son was trapped in the fire she ran in to find him. Firefighters later found him hiding under his bed, but his mother never made it back out. She died trying to save him.

Since that day, Leo has blamed himself for her death. Only Piper and Annabeth, his two closest and oldest friends, knew of the pain he hid behind a smile. With their help he eventually, though slowly, got over his mother untimely demise.

Now, now he was ready to start over life with a new outlook and appreciation for everything in it. Only Leo has no idea of what's to come.

* * *

 _ **Jason Grace**_

Jason never really knew what love was. Of course he loves his older sister, but he never really loved a significant other. He had girlfriends of course though he never really felt that click; that she's the one feeling.

Until he meets Piper McLean. You could say it was love at first sight for him. the details of their meeting though are an entirely different story though.

Jason knew he wanted to be with Piper for the rest of their lives. The only way to ensure that was to ask her to marry him. Now if only he could get the guts to ask her.

* * *

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

Percy loved to swim. When he was in the water it was like the entire world just froze. It was just him and the waves.

The only thing Percy Jackson loved more than the water was his girlfriend of 3 years, Annabeth Chase. Though he noticed that something has been weird with her lately. She's been avoiding him.

Percy didn't know what was wrong with Annabeth, but he's determined to find out. Not even the apocalypse will stop him.

Oh Percy, if only he knew.

* * *

 _ **Hazel Levesque**_

Hazel is a fragile soul. She was never one for violence. Peace and equality was all she ever wanted. That's exactly why a sweet person like Hazel decided that the best career pathway for her was to become an elementary school teacher.

Hazel loved teaching. Though she loved kids even more. She was too sweet to teach middle schoolers, no they would tear her apart (get the pun). And preschoolers were just too small for her, she was afraid to break them. So that's why second grade teaching was the perfect choice for her.

But in about seven hours she's going to deeply regret that decision.

* * *

 _ **Frank Zhang**_

Frank was not born in America. He came here from Canada as a child. Frank always wanted to give back to the country that gave so much to him. So, he joined military.

Shortly after he meet Hazel Levesque. A volunteer for the Red Cross. They started dating and fell in love shortly after. Hazel is more than he could ever ask for.

Sometimes though he wishes he hadn't joined the military. Now don't think he hates it. No he just wishes that it wouldn't take him so far away from his love. But then he remembers that the military is how he meet Hazel, and he can no longer dislike his career. He wouldn't give up being in the army for the world.

If only he knew.

* * *

 _ **Nico Di Angelo**_

Nico always got along better with the dead than he did with the living. Not that he hated people, well most people, okay scratch that some people. It's just that the dead don't talk. Therefore, they can't annoy him.

That is exactly why he choose this career path. He chose to become a forensic anthropologist. He studies and examines dead bodies for the police. He helps families discover why their loved ones were taken away so early.

He knows more about the dead than he does the living. That would explain the dark circles under his eyes. Yep, that is why at five o'clock in the morning Nico Di Angelo is with a dead person instead of at home in his comfy bed sleeping. sometimes he regrets his work path. then he remembers any other career choice would involve people.

Nah he doesn't regret his decision at all. But he will be in six hours.

* * *

 _ **Will Solace**_

All Will ever wanted to do in life was help people. That is exactly why he chose to become a trauma surgeon. It combined his to greatest loves. Helping others and medicine.

The hospital is his haven. The only place he ever truly felt at home. the place where he is needed.

That is why this morning getting out of bed, unlike most people, Will was happy. Ecstatic even. Her gets to wake up, go to the hospital, ad help others. The days he works are the best days of his life.

Though Will's outlook on life will soon change, for better or worse.

* * *

 _ **Thalia Grace**_

Thalia was always the most stubborn person you would ever meet. She never took no for an answer. Basically she knows how to get what she wants when she wants it. Even if it needs some 'police enforcing'.

Leaving for work that morning Thalia knew nothing would stop her from having a good day. No matter what. Not even the end of the world.

* * *

 _ **Calypso**_

Calypso is scared. She was dating one of the most feared drug lords in the North Coast. She loved him, with all her heart. But he never loved her.

He just uses her as a punching bag. Finally last week she summoned up enough courage to run as fast and far away as she possibly could. That's how she ended up here in New York City. All the way from Chicago.

Calypso was finally, after two long dreadful years, free. And no one would take that away from her.


End file.
